The Adventures and Misadventures of Soundwave
by Soundwave of Cybertron
Summary: Ever wonder what the prime cast did BEFORE the war? Well now you know!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Peeps! How has it been?!

First and foremost, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in aloooong time.

My math project presentation, parties at school, my cousins coming to stay for Christmas…

ANYWAY, I know this isn't Prince of Cybertron. I'm sorry I'll update that SOON.

I'll start explaining the details of this new story.

I assume you read the title, but if you didn't I'll explain. This is the adventures and misadventures of when Soundwave was a youngling. I'll include more transformers, but it will mostly focus around Soundwave. Also, Bumblebee can talk normally.

I was inspired by **Kingstriker's **stories! Check them out if you hadn't already!

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers Prime, it would STILL BE ON AIR!

**The Adventures and Misadventures of Soundwave**

There was lone youngling sitting on a swing. It was a mech. A visor covered all of his physical features and faceplate. He was a dark, navy blue and purple. His name was Soundwave. Soundwave sighed sadly, longing for a friend. Elsewhere, a small yellow youngling was also lonely. His name was Bumblebee. He was yellow and black. Hence the name Bumblebee. Bumblebee roamed the playground, searching for a bot to play with. He soon caught sight of the other sparkling. Bumblebee perked up and headed in the direction of Soundwave. He was soon a few feet away from the visor wearing youngling.

"Um, hello? I-I was wondering if you wanted to play with me?"

Soundwave directed his attention to the yellow youngling in front of him.

"Ok! I was a bit lonely anyway." Soundwave smiled.

"Cool! By the way, my name is Bumblebee." "Soundwave." Soundwave replied. The younglings began to play around the playground, laughing and giggling.

The fun was cut short when a when bulky blue seeker youngling stomped onto the playground. It was none other than Dreadwing, the resident bully. Dreadwing caught sight of the two playing younglings and smirked evilly as he hatched a plan.

"Ha! Faceless actually gained a friend! Who would be friends with someone who doesn't have a face?" Dreadwing taunted.

Soundwave immediately stopped what he was doing and looked over to Dreadwing. Bumblebee noticed his friend's attention was on the blue seeker and sensed trouble.

"Uh, Soundwave, who is this?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm Dreadwing, your worst nightmare!"

Bumblebee gulped at that statement.

"S-Soundwave maybe we should leave." Bumblebee suggested.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Exclaimed Dreadwing.

"What are you going to do you overweight slagger?!" Soundwave then covered his mouth. Maybe he had went a little too far. _A little_.

Dreadwing growled at the two younglings and started to chase them. The chase lead up to Soundwave and Bumblebee stuck in a tree.

"Get down here, Faceless! I'm going to teach you a lesson to not mess with me!"

"Sorry I got you into this, Bee."

"No need to apologize. It was cool of you to stand up for yourself."

Soundwave smiled under his mask.

"If anyone going to be taught a lesson, Dreadwing, it you!" A voice suddenly said.

Just then, a silver and red and blue youngling came into view. The younglings where Megatronus and Orion Pax. Said younglings were brothers.

Dreadwing turned his helm to the newly introduced younglings.

"What are YOU going to do about it?!"

"Well, I don't know… THIS?!"

Megatronus punched Dreadwing in the jaw, sending him back.

"Why you-!"

Dreadwing didn't get to finish his sentence, having the air knocked out of his tanks by Megatronus' fist. Megatronus also punched him in this nose and his eye. With a black optic and an energon covered nose, Dreadwing fell to the ground.

"I hope you know next time not to mess with me and my friends." Megatronus threatened.

"Ok! Ok! I won't mess with you guys again, I swear!"

"Let's hope so…" Soundwave muttered.

Dreadwing got up and ran out of the playground as fast as his servos could carry him.

"Thanks you guys for helping us back there." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, you really saved our afts back there!" Soundwave piped out.

"No problem, Dreadwing is a pain in the aft anyway." Megatronus answered.

"By the way, my name is Megatronus, this is my brother, Orion Pax."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Orion said.

"So… friends?" Bumblebee asked.

"Friends." Megatronus and Orion confirmed.

**7 Solar Cycles Later**

"Hey Bee, wanna go to the library?" Orion asked. They were now 17-solar cycles-old.

"Sure. We can visit Soundwave while talking to that new femme who works at the front desk!" Bumblebee suggested.

"Oooh, so THAT'S why you want to go to library so much." Megatronus teased.

"No! I just want to get to know her better."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Wha-? Let's just hurry up before the library closes!" said Bumblebee

"It doesn't close until 8:00pm. It's 5:35 in the afternoon."

"Let's just GO!" Bumblebee protested.

There wasn't any sense in arguing any further.

The library was 3 blocks away from where Bumblebee lived, so they were there in no time. Once they got to the library, they saw two Lamborghinis arguing with each other. One was red and the other was yellow. It were the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I told you Sideswipe, my paint isn't yellow, it _Sunrise_!" An agitated Sunstreaker told his twin.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sunny."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey dudes." Bumblebee dismissed the argument completely.

"Hey Bee!" The Lambo twins said.

"So Bee, have you came to make your move on the new femme?" Sideswipe asked excitedly.

"Why can't you guys just accept that I just want to get to know her?!"

"Because no mech just wants to get to know a femme and NOT make a move." Megatronus stated.

"I thought we came here to INSIDE the library, not talk about femme problems." Sunstreaker said annoyed.

With that they headed up the five stairs leading to the library. Once inside, they saw that there was a front desk, obviously to check in and check out books. Many bookcases, in aisles and left and right. And then there were some square and round tables with three chairs with each table. Finally, there was a little lounge area with magazines of various things, science fiction, fantasy, etc.

The mechs walked up to the front desk were a femme was putting all the checked in datapads on a cart. The femme was very beautiful, she had cyan eyes with a hint of green. Her chest plate, servos, and pedes were a dark green while her helm, the inner part of her wheels, and her wrist armor was a light green. Her faceplate was a silver-ish grey. On her name tag it said her name Starklight.

"Oh, Hello! Welcome to the Iacon Library! What can I do for you?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Oh… uh… we are looking for S-Soundwave." Bumblebee stammered.

"Ok. Well, you'll either find him in the fantasy section or the Sci-Fi section. I hope that helped!"

"T-thanks!" Bumblebee then rushed to the fantasy section, thanking to Primus the encounter with the femme was over. The others started to snicker at Bumblebee's embarrassment.

"And he said just wanted to get to know her!" Sideswipe laughed. Pretty soon everyone joined in the laughter.

The guys started looking in the fantasy section for any traces of Soundwave. They didn't find any. So that only meant one thing, he was in the Science Fiction section.

Sure enough, he was putting datapads away in the Sci-Fi section. They walked up to him and waited for him to notice. Him being Soundwave, he noticed.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"The sky." Sunstreaker replied.

"They Sounders, you will not believe what happened earlier!" Sideswipe exclaimed

"Shut up you slagger, this is a library!" A certain whinny seeker said in an angry whisper.

"Anyway, try to guess." Sideswipe continued, ignoring Starscream.

"Bumblebee tried to act cool in front of Starklight." Soundwave answered, knowingly.

"How the frag do YOU know?!" Bumblebee yelled, earning a few shushes and profanities.

"Because I heard the WHOLE ordeal." Soundwave responded.

"What?!" Bumblebee yelled for the third time that cycle.

"Shush, you slagging slaggers!" Pretty much the whole library said.

"WHAT BOOK COULD BE THAT INTERESTING THAT YOU NEED THE WHOLE FRAGGING LIBRARY TO BE QUIET?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed to the reading bots.

Well _that_ shut the library up.

"Bee, don't waste your time with that femme, she isn't very… bright." Soundwave told him.

"Oh how stupid could she be?"

"Hey Soundwave, how do you spell datapad?" asked Starklight

"See what I mean?"

"Scrap." Bumblebee responded.

A/N: Well that's all now! To make it up to you, I made a longer Chapter!

BTW, there WILL be slash! And Soundwave, Bee, Megatronus, Orion, and Starscream are Prime. The Lambo Twins are G1.

One last thing, Soundwave is a telepath.

Also Merry (late) Christmas!

Avidazen! (Goodbye in German)

I'm not German XD


	2. New Mech in Town

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of The Adventures and Misadventures of Soundwave!**

**Believe it or not, the last time I wrote a chapter, it was 2013, but now, it's **_**2014**_**!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it's late…**

**Also, we must get into the habit of writing the New Year… no biggie.**

**Disclaimer: You already know, people. I own NOTHING, unfortunately.**

**New Mech in town**

Bumblebee was walking down the street towards Soundwave's house. He had just heard about a new manager working at his and Soundwave's favorite music store, The Beat. As he was making his way to his friend's house, he spotted a few of his other friends. Some of which were Orion, Megatronus, and Ironhide. Ironhide was a longtime friend of Megatronus'. He met Ironhide a while back in middle school. They didn't get along very well, at first. But once they settled their differences, with the help of Orion, they became friends. Apparently, his friends spotted him, too. Waving them over, Bumblebee greeted them.

"Hey `Hide, Orion and Megatronus. I was just about to go over Soundwave's to ask if he wanted to go to The Beat with me."

"Why are you going in the first place?" Ironhide asked, curiously.

"I have to turn in this CD I borrowed two weeks ago." Bumblebee replied.

"Oh. Anyway, did you hear about the new mech who just started working at The Beat?"

"Yeah. I wonder who it could be."

"Let's just hurry up and get to Soundwave's house." Megatronus' said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Megatronus." Reminded Optimus.

Seeing no sense in arguing, Megatronus kept walking with Bumblebee and Ironhide. I few kliks later, they finally arrived at Soundwave's house. The house was medium sized. It had a pool with a patio in the backyard. It also had a stone path way from the curb leading up to the door. Plus, there was a Cybertronian equivalent to flowers and bushes on both sides of the pathway. The house was an elegant cream color with windows.

"Is he rich?!"Ironhide asked, looking at the very nice house.

"Oh, Pit no!" Came the unmistakable voice of Soundwave.

They all glanced over to Soundwave, who was reading a book in one of his patio chairs.

"Hey Sounders!"

"Hey Bee. Hey Orion and Megatronus."

Soundwave then turned to Ironhide. His expression turned from nice to hatred.

"'Wave." Ironhide said with hatred.

"'Hide." Soundwave countered.

"Uh, Guys? Let's not fight this time, ok?" suggested the yellow bot.

Ironhide and Soundwave grumbled in agreement.

"Anyway, Soundwave, I just came to tell you that we are going to The Beat and wondered if you wanted to come with us." Bumblebee said.

Soundwave though about it long and hard. He finally replied, "Sure. Why not?"

"Finally, we can go!" Megatronus shouted to no one in particular.

They were now on their way to The Beat.

Eventually, they got to The Beat. Everyone they knew was there. Arcee, Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, and Shockwave.

"Sweet, all our friends are here!" Orion said.

Bumblebee soon found the check in and check out register. He saw what must have been the new manager. He walked up to the mech and read the name tag. His name was Blaster.

"Hey there, um, Blaster. I borrowed this CD two weeks ago and I'm here to return it."

Blaster looked up and said, "Yeah, just put it on one of the CD racks right over there."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

As soon as Bumblebee put the CD back, he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Bumblebee, by the way."

"Blaster. Well, as the name tag indicates.

"So, where are you from, Blaster?"

"I'm from-

"Hey, Bee? Have you seen the C-Pods?" Soundwave asked.

"How dare you, we were having a- Whoa…" Blaster caught sight of Soundwave.

He was the most beautiful mech Blaster had ever seen! Forgetting the interruption, Blaster introduced himself.

"Whoa… um… uh… H-Hello, my blaster is Name. Uh… NO! M-M-My name IS B-B-B-B-B-B-B-

"Are you ok?" a freaked out Soundwave asked.

"-B-B-B-

"Bee, let's go over here."

"Way ahead of ya." Said a slightly freaked out Bee.

The two best friends hurried away from the stuttering manager.

"Blaster! My name is Blaster!"

But it was too late, Soundwave and Bumblebee were out of ear-range.

"Yo Blaster, I see you stutterin' ova dat mech." Jazz, the owner of The Beat, appeared.

"No I wasn't. I-I just forgot what I was going to say…"

"Yeah, forgot what you was going to say because you was starin' at dat mech!" Jazz teased.

"Well, I… uh… fine. You caught me." Blaster said. He grew tired of arguing over him staring at a mech he was clearly staring at.

"So, what are you thinking?" Jazz asked.

"I would like to make some _sweet_ music with him." Blaster said, eyeing Soundwave.

**Over with Bumblebee and Soundwave**

"Dude, what happened back there?" Bumblebee asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! I just walked over to you to ask where the C-Pods where, and that random mech started acting weird." Soundwave explained.

Bumblebee thought it over and then he came up with the only reasonable solution. "Sounders, the manager likes you!" Bumblebee said loud enough for only Soundwave to hear.

"What? No! Nobody would ever like me!" protested Soundwave.

"You don't know that…" Bumblebee muttered.

"What was that?" replied Soundwave. He honestly didn't hear that. Oh, how lucky is `Bee?

"Uhh… um… Hey look its Orion and Arcee!"

Soundwave looked over to the two. It looked like Orion was trying to flirt with Arcee. The key word being:_ trying_.

"So, why don't you come over my house and we can _get to know each other better_. While we're at it, we could stop for some high grade, too."

"I have a boyfriend, you know. You remember _Wheeljack_, don't you?"

"Oh Primus, _Wheeljack_?! Frag Fraggery to the Fragging Pit!" Orion panicked.

"Yeah, be glad I didn't blow you up for trying to steal my _girlfriend_!" Came Wheeljack's voice.

Orion turned around to meet the furious faceplates of Wheeljack. "Orion, if I see you trying to get with my girl, only _Primus_ will be able to save you!

"Sure thing, W-Wheeljack!" Orion ran to the far end of the store.

"By the way, Bumblebee, who was that mech you were talking to anyway?"

"His name was, I think, Blaster."

"Now I know I have to avoid him at all costs. Even if it means not being able to go to my favorite music store." Soundwave declared.

"What? Dude, don't! Just wear a disguise. Like a… mustache!"

"Pit no! I'll just paint myself another color, and then when we leave the store, I wash the paint off."

"That could work."

**A/N: Ok just so it won't be confusing: **

**Arcee, Wheeljack, Orion, Megatronus, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Knockout are from Prime.**

**Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, and Jazz are from G1.**

**Ironhide is from Bayverse. **

**Hope that helped**

**BTW, I made up the C-Pod thing. I was supposed to be like an I-Pod. XD**

**It stands for Cybertronian-Pod.**

**Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Peace!**

"


	3. Sick Days

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of the Adventures and Misadventures of Soundwave!**

**I had just went back to school a few weeks ago. Eh, its ok, I need it, can't be a Scientist one day without it. But, I will not be updating as frequently as I usually do because of homework, TCAP, blah blah blah...**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things…**

**Sick Days**

No one had seen the Lambo twins for a few days. They were starting to get a little worried. Could they be hurt? Or worse, _dead_?

'_Naw.'_ Soundwave thought. _'One of them must be sick or something.' _Soundwave's thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sounded like someone screaming and panicking. He got up from the stoop he was on and followed the sound. When he finally arrived, he saw his close friend Starscream being beaten up by a few insecticons and one predacon. The insecticons' names were Zipline, Delta, and the leader, Hardshell. Hardshell was a very well-known criminal who managed to escape from a very high secriuty prison. Delta and Zipline were his lackeys. Brothers, in a sense.

The Predacon was the leader of all the Predacons. He was Predaking. Most femmes or mechs didn't usually mess with him. Unless they had a death wish. Soundwave wondered what Starscream did to deserve this. He was going to regret this later…

"Hey, let my friend go!" Soundwave warned.

The insecticons and predacon turned to the slim bot.

"And what if we don't?"

"Then I'll just have to beat you myself!"

"Oh come on, a mech like you can't seriously do any damage, right?" Delta asked.

"Oh, try me." Soundwave challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" Hardshell snarled.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Alright No-Face, if you beat me, my lackeys, and Predaking, I'll let your friend go. But if you don't, we'll beat him AND you to offline. Deal?

Soundwave knew he was making a very risky deal, but he couldn't just walk away from them like nothing ever happened! Plus, his friend Starscream's life could be in jeopardy. Without any more thought, he made his decision.

"Deal."

Without any warning, Delta and Zipline charged for Soundwave. Soundwave immediately brought out his tentacles and blocked every punch and kick the two insecticons brought. Zipline managed to get in a few punches. One of them hit Soundwave square in the visor, cracking it. Soundwave then wrapped his tentacles around Zipline, lifted him up off the ground, and shove him into a nearby wall. He was out cold. He then struck Delta with electricity coming from his tentacles. He soon lost all consciousness.

Turning to Predaking and Hardshell, he beckoned them to come forward with one of his slim digits.

Hardshell and Predaking both charged forward to Soundwave. They were quick, but Soundwave was quicker. He teleported behind the two. He hit Hardshell hard in the head. Hardshell was sent to the ground. Luckily, for Hardshell, he wasn't knocked unconscious.

Suddenly, something big was blocking the Sun. It was Predaking. Without turning around, Soundwave kicked Predaking in the nuts and bolts, downing Predaking.

Soundwave put his pede on Hardshell's chest plate.

"Do you yield?"

"No way in pit!"

Soundwave brought his tentacle out threateningly and charged it with electricity. He held it near Hardshell's face.

"Ok, Ok! I-I yield!"

"I'm sorry I don't believe I heard you. Can you say it again, loud and clear?" Soundwave teased, bringing the tentacle closer to Hardshell's faceplate.

"I SAID I YIELD!" Hardshell had, at this moment, began to shed lubricant.

Soundwave brought his pede off Hardshell and put away his tentacle. Hardshell, who was still shedding lubricant; and Predaking, who was still holding his crotch; got up and ran as far away from Soundwave has they could.

With a triumphant smirk, Soundwave walking over to Starscream. He knelled down next to him and observed his condition. He had a blacken optic, many dents and scratches, and energon was dripping from the side of his mouth.

Just then, Starscream began to stir. He onlined his still good optic and looked up to see Soundwave.

"S-Soundwave?"

"It's me, Screamer."

Starscream then noticed the unconscious forms of Delta and Zipline.

"What happened to them?"

"They had a meeting with my tentacle."

"Oh…"

Anyway, Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get the frag out of this alley before more people decide to beat you to scrap-metal."

"Ok- Hey wait, what happened to Hardshell and Predaking?"

"Long story short, Hardshell was crying and Predaking may have crotch-aches."

"Painful."

"It was, for them. Screamer, you never told me how or why they were beating you up."

"Well, they said I 'had stepped on their turf', and they told me to leave. 'I said that I can roam freely'. Then they said, 'Oh, yeah?' And I said 'Yeah!' So, that's when they beat me up."

"Interesting."

"You call that interesting?! I could have been killed or worse, RAPED! DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE INTERESTING THEN?!" Starscream shouted.

"Relax, Starscream. I was just kidding." Soundwave said.

"Hmm…" Pouted Starscream.

"Well, I was just heading over to the Lambo's house. Well, before I saw the fight. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure. Is Bee already there?"

"What makes you think Bee would be coming with me?"

"Well, based on how you two always spend time with each other, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were a couple."

"What?! Just because we spend time with each other doesn't mean we are dating. It means we are best friends!"

"Riiight…"

"So, where did you hear about the –you know – couple thing?" Soundwave asked.

"Curious are we? Or are you _hoping _that we will say you guys are a couple."

"It's out of curiosity!" Soundwave shouted.

"Well: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Megatronus, Orion, Shockwave, Arcee, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Starklight all know."

"EVERYONE IN ON IT?!"

"Basically."

"Let's just go to the Lambo Twins' house already.

The walk to house was awkward. Well, awkward for Soundwave anyway. After Primus knows how long, they reached the mansion of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was huge, like most mansions in Iacon. It had two pools, one round, and one that was an unidentifiable shape. It was much larger than the round. There was also a garden. It was very large. It almost had very flower on Cybertron. Next there was a tennis court, a trampoline, and there was a large creek. Unfortunately, there were no fish. But what really caught the mechs' attention was the house in general. It was probably one of the biggest mansions on Cybertron. It had many windows. There was also a gate that had a very long, marble path that led to the front door. The gate had one big golden letter: L. There were also bushed that were trimmed to look like different animals.

The house was a very creamy color. Garden tenders, Maids, and butlers were holding various objects.

"Whoa." Soundwave and Starscream said in unison.

Just then, the voice box that was attached to the gate began to crackle and a voice was on the other end.

"Hello, mechs. Who are you and what do you need?" The voice was rude or demanding. It was just asking a simple question.

"Um, we are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's friends and we were wondering where they were. We haven't seen them in a while… sir?" Soundwave said.

"Master Sunstreaker is sick and Master Sideswipe has been aiding him until he gets well again."

"Oh. Well may we see them?"

"Indeed you may, just don't get too close. We don't anymore sick bots around here.

"Thank you."

The soon opened and the two mechs walked to the door. They noticed that the door had very large knockers.

"So… do we knock or…?"

"Seems that way." Soundwave answered.

Soundwave knocked on the door. No one had answered. So he knocked again. Still no answer.

"Well, third time's the charm. Right?" Starscream stated.

Before Soundwave could knock a third time, I femme about in her early to mid-thirties opened the door. He was the same color as Sunstreaker. She had head-fins just like him as well. She had cyan eyes.

"Why Hello. I'm Sunshine, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's Carrier. Are you friends of them?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We heard from the person on the voice box that Sunstreaker was sick, so we wanted to come and check on him." Soundwave stated.

"Ah yes, Lenny. He is our best butler. Anyway, come in, come in!"

"Thank you." Soundwave said

"No, thank you. Sideswipe will be so happy when he sees the femme of his dreams here!"

"Femme….?"

"Yes, your friend right here. She is a femme, right? Starklight?"

"No. This is my friend Starscream. He is a mech."

"FEMME?! I'M NOT A FEMME!" Starscream yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, everyone calls Starscream a femme when they first meet him."

"I'm very sorry. Look, Sunstreaker's room is up stairs to the left, third door. Sideswipe's room is the fourth door to the left.

They then made their way the stairs and found out that there were four doors on each side of the wall and one in the middle. They opened the third door to find tissues all over a bed. The bed's yellow striped covers were barely noticeable because of it.

"Uhh…. Sunstreaker?" Starscream asked.

"S-Screamer? I feel so-soo cooold…"

"We just wanted to check on you, Sunstreaker." confirmed Soundwave

"That's soo nice of you… Guys listen… if you ever need a place to stay, you are welcome to stay here…"

"Thanks dude."

"Soo, where's Sideswipe?" Starscream asked.

"He's in his room… but beware, it's a war zone in there."

"Thanks for the tip." said Soundwave

They exited the room and closed the door. Then they walked to the room next door. They noticed that the door was open ajar. Pecking inside, they couldn't believe what they saw. Sideswipe was holding a picture of Starklight, monologuing over it.

"Oh Starklight, my beautiful, beautiful Starklight! How your curvy body puts me in a trance! I just want to hold you tight and never let go! I want you to have my sparklings. One day will grow old together! And offline while holding each other's servos."

"What a lovely monologue." Starscream said sarcastically.

"Oh Slag! Guys don't scare me like that!"

"Ha, what kind of slagging monologue was that?"

"The kind that will win over Starlight's spark."

"You do realize that she loves Bumblebee, right?" said Soundwave.

"Which is why I'm writing this monologue so I can win her over."

"Good luck with that." Soundwave muttered.

"What do you know?!" Oh yeah, I have Bee!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"D-

"SHUT THE FRAG UP! WE ALL KNOW THAT SOUNDWAVE HAS A THING FOR BEE, AND BEE HAS A THING FOR SOUNDWAVE! SO WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT YOU FRAGGING MOUTHS?!"

"Damn Screamer. You sure are mad."

"Well I'm still mad about you mom. She thought I was a femme."

"Well… you do." Sideswipe said.

"Shut. Up."

"Ok, Ok. Let's go. I have to give Bee his wheel polisher back."

"Wheel polisher?" asked Soundwave.

"Yeah. You polish your wheels. Maybe it'll give you a chance to talk to your boyfriend."

"I don't like Bee!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Primus please help me!" Starscream pleaded.

A/N: Wow, longest chapter I've EVER done.

Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

Will Sideswipe tell Starklight that he loves her?

Will Sunstreaker get better?

Will Soundwave and Sideswipe listen to Screamer and shut up?!

Find out soon!

Avidazen!


End file.
